


The Cougar and The Dragon

by rwby_noncon (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Catsuit, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Prison Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shibari, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, ballgag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rwby_noncon
Summary: Taiyang's new job as a security guard finds him arresting and taking in the infamous crook "The White Cougar", revealed to be none other than Willow Schnee, who decides that a life of servitude is still better than life with Jacques.
Relationships: Willow Schnee/Multiple Men, Willow Schnee/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21
Collections: The Library of Bondage





	The Cougar and The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request by Person_Who_Exists.

It had been a while since Taiyang had worked a regular job. After Summer died, he only sporadically worked in between raising his kids. With them out being huntresses, he quickly got bored being by himself, so he decided to take up a job as night security for the Vale History Museum. They were especially eager to hire huntsmen as word was going around the "White Cougar" was planning to rob the museum. No one knew much of this cat burglar other than she appeared to be an older woman and has stolen artifacts worth millions of lien. Most guards would just sit in their office pretending to do their job, but Taiyang knew better; if she was an experienced cat burglar, the cameras would be useless, and instead hid himself in the room containing the museum's most valuable item.

As Taiyang predicted, someone suddenly descended from above. From what Taiyang could tell, it appeared to be a woman wearing a pure white suit to hide her identity, with only the ocean blue eyes being visible. Just as the White Cougar was about to steal the artifact, Taiyang made his presence known.

"So, you're the infamous White Cougar," said Taiyang. "Mind putting that back where it belongs?"  
"And what if I don't?" replied the Cougar.  
"Then I'll have to arrest you, and depending on your cooperation or lack thereof, also kick the crap out of you."  
"You think I'll be taken down by some Vale yokel? There's a reason no guard has yet to stop me!"  
"If it's because they don't hit women, then you're shit out of luck."  
"You're a funny man!" chuckled the White Cougar. "But probably not smart!"

The White Cougar pulled out a white Dust crystal from her side pouch and threw it at Taiyang. The crystal exploded into a cloud of thick fog, giving the Cougar the perfect opportunity to strike. The Cougar pulled out a stun gun and lunged at Taiyang. Despite the fog, Taiyang could see the Cougar coming and avoided the attack, then swept the Cougar off her feet with a low kick. Taiyang channeled his aura to his fingertips and jabbed the Cougar at several points on her body. The Cougar jumped back up to strike back, only to suddenly feel her body go numb in several places, causing her to fall to the ground, unable to move her body.

"The Dragon always triumphs over the Tiger, or Cougar in this case. I can see why normal security guards have trouble. Unfortunately for you, I also happen to be a licensed huntsman."  
"What did you do to me?!" yelled the Cougar.  
"It's a special technique of mine. By striking key points in your body, I can leave you numb for certain periods of time. You'll be back to normal in about an hour."  
"So, you just plan to leave me laying all by my lonesome?" joked Cougar.  
"Funny you should ask," said Taiyang. "As a huntsman, I am legally allowed under Vale's laws to take criminals for myself, and unfortunately for you...it has been a very long time since I've felt the pleasure of a woman."

Taiyang grabbed a hold of the White Cougar's suit and ripped off the bottom portion, exposing the Cougar's pussy. Taiyang unbuckled his pants and pulled out his erect cock. The Cougar tried to close her legs but were still numb from Taiyang's special attack, allowing Taiyang to spread them wide as he positioned himself on top of the Cougar.

"You seriously wouldn't--"  
"I would, and I will!" said Taiyang.

Taiyang inserted himself into the Cougar and immediately started thrusting. The Cougar's moans echoed across the empty museum as she was remained on her back, forced to take in Taiyang's cock as her body could barely move. Feeling the walls of the Cougar’s body clamping down on his dick, Taiyang was so glad to have taken up this job and prayed he would be lucky enough to bust more criminals like this. The Cougar felt mortified that not only had she finally been busted, but she was now being taken by this random security guard like she was his property.

"You almost sound like you're enjoying this as much as I am!" said Taiyang.  
"I'm not...not..."

The Cougar tried to reply how much she hated it, but her body was feeling otherwise. Taiyang couldn't tell because of the suit, but her face was blushing bright red. As embarrassing as it was getting caught and raped, it had felt nearly a lifetime ago that the Cougar ever felt the love of a man inside her. It also didn't help that for a Vale huntsman, this guy was quite handsome and knew how to please a woman.

"...cum...inside...," she said between her heavy breathes.  
"What?" asked Taiyang.  
"Cum inside me! Drive your cock all the way inside me!"

Taiyang was surprised to see her begging for more of his dick, and even begged for him to release in her. Taiyang didn't want to complicate things by impregnating his capture, so he pulled out just as he felt he was about to release.

"No!" screamed the Cougar. "Please, I want you inside me!"  
"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you," said Taiyang, "but I'm not--"  
"Then do it in my ass!"

Seeing this strange criminal suddenly get hysterical, Taiyang decided to oblige by flipping the cougar over and slowly inserting himself into the cougar's ass. The Cougar orgasmed at the feeling of Taiyang's cock insider her once more. Even after having two wives, he had done anal maybe once or twice and had forgotten how much tighter an asshole was compared to a vagina. The tightness around his shaft was enough for Taiyang to want to explode inside the White Cougar.

"Do it! Fill me with your love!" begged the Cougar.  
"I never was one to turn down a request from a woman!" said Taiyang, grabbing the Cougar's hips and thrusting all the way in, shooting his load of semen into the Cougar's stomach. The Cougar orgasmed again at the feeling of Taiyang's warm jizz swirling inside her, a feeling she had sorely missed.

After having his way with the Cougar, Taiyang took out his handcuffs and arrested the White Cougar, then contacted the authorities to send her off to prison. Taiyang flipped the Cougar over and looked into her eyes; he could tell that despite the circumstances, she was on cloud nine after this awkward sexcapade.

"Is getting captured and raped some kind of fetish for you?" asked Taiyang.  
"No. It's just been too long since I've had a real man make love to me like that," replied the White Cougar.  
"Hate to ruin your day, but once you go on trial, I don't think your life is going to get any better."  
"Before you throw me in jail, can I get your name?"  
"Taiyang Xiao Long. Mind if I ask yours?"  
"Willow Schnee."

Taiyang nearly froze from hearing what he thought he heard. Before he can ask again to clarify what she said, the VPD arrived and took the White Cougar -- also known as Willow Schnee -- to prison.

* * *

  
As per usual under Vale's justice system, Willow was to remain in jail for a couple of days before the trial was to be arranged. The guards watching over her cell were laughing at the fact that the White Cougar turned out to be the wife of the most powerful businessman in the world.

"To think that Schnee's wife is a low-time crook!"  
"You better hope your husband can bail you out, or else you're gonna make for one fine cum dumpster!"  
"Speaking of cum dumpsters," said Willow as she licked her lips, "you boys look like you can go for a quick fuck. How'd you like a taste of the infamous Schnee wife?"

The guards stopped laughing upon hearing Willow's offer. A woman of her status and notoriety offering sex? This was obviously a ploy to get something.

"Where are you going with this?" asked one of the guards.  
"There's someone specific I want visited," said Willow. "Promise me I can have him visit, and I'll service you boys however you wish."

Willow slowly took off the top of her prison uniform, showing off her massive tits. She pressed her thumbs into the hem of her pants and teased taking them off.

"Maybe she really is a whore!"  
"Husband not satisfying you at home, Schnee?"  
"Damn right!" said Willow in a seductive voice. "Please, give this poor cougar the fucking she needs!"

One of the guards decided he didn't care what Willow was up to as he fumbled his hands into his pockets to grab the cell key.

"Hold it!" said the other guard. "What if she's up to something?"  
"Then I'll take her for myself!" said the first guard, opening the cell door and about to close it behind him.  
"Fuck that, I want in!" said the other guard, getting inside the cell with his partner.  
"Ooooh, thank you officers!" said Willow, wrapping her arms around the first guard and giving him a deep kiss as the two guards discarded the rest of Willow's prison uniform.

With their pants down and their cocks erect, the second guard lifted Willow up so the first guard can insert his manhood into Willow's cunt. Willow took the whole cock with ease and wrapped her limbs around the first guard as the one behind her lined up his shaft with Willow's asshole, inserting himself with ease as well. The two guards sandwiched Willow between them as they thrusted their cocks at the same time. Willow wrapped her arm around the guard behind her and gave him a deep kiss, while the guard in front plugged one of Willow's tits in his mouth.

"Go harder!" moaned Willow. "Ravage me with those big cocks of yours!"  
"Tell us how much better we are than your husband!"  
"My husband has nothing on studs like you!" replied Willow.  
"You love being a slut, don't you?!"  
"I love it! I love getting banged by other men!"  
"You ready to get knocked up, slut?!"  
"Yes! Knock me up! Fill me with your cum!"

Both shot their loads into Willow at the same time, causing Willow to moan loudly from the double dose of warm jizz in her body. After the guards let go of Willow, Willow took their cocks and licked off all the excessive cum and love juices, swallowing it loudly for them to see. Satisfied by Willow's services, they promised to contact the man she was begging to see again.

* * *

With the trial set for the next day, Willow was anxiously waiting for her contact to pay her a conjugal visit. After every hour that passed in the day, Willow wasn't sure if he would truly show up and was worried it was be too late before the trial.

"You have a visitor, Schnee!" suddenly announced one of the guards she banged. "You get 30 minutes!"

Willow looked up and was ecstatic to see it was Taiyang.

"You actually came!" said Willow.  
"I'm as surprised to be here as you," replied Taiyang. "Most criminals...hell, no criminal demands to see the huntsman that arrested and raped them for a conjugal visit. What do you want from me?"  
"I called you here because I need your help."  
"You need MY help? What the hell would you need my help with?"  
"To free me from my husband!"

Willow explained her situation to Taiyang. For years Willow had been mentally and sometimes physically abused by her husband, leading to his hostile takeover of the SDC. Willow had essentially become a prisoner in her own home, leading to her depression and alcoholism while Jacques ran his new empire. Wanting to get away from Jacques, Willow decided to become a cat burglar to bring some excitement to her life, and to spite rich assholes like her husband. Taiyang was shocked to hear about the hardships Willow had gone through.

"I knew the man was always a bastard, but to do this to you and your children?"  
"And the worst thing is...I know he's going to pull connections to have me sent back to him!" said Willow, nearly crying at the thought of what Jacques would do.  
"So, what do you expect me to do? I'm a huntsman, not a lawyer," said Taiyang matter-of-factly.  
"Isn't there some kind of Vale custom you can use to make sure I don't end up going back with him?!"  
"Sure there is. Admit you're a criminal or hope his lawyers fuck up and become a sex slave for the rest of your life."  
"Sex slave?"  
"Yep. Here in Vale, committing horrendous crimes sentences you to indentured servitude. Considering all the crimes you've committed, you're looking at becoming a public prostitute for life."

Taiyang thought the mention of Vale's harshest punishment would be enough to get Willow to reconsider aiming for a guilty verdict, but instead Willow was deep in thought, as if she was thinking of which decision to make.

"Wait, are you seriously contemplating doing that?!"  
"If admitting guilt means Jacques can't drag me back to Atlas, I'll do it!"  
"You realize admitting your guilt isn't going to make the punishment any better, right? You'll still be sentenced to slavery!"  
"Fine with me! I can't go back to my husband! I'd rather work as a sex slave than ever be with that man again!"

Taiyang had to gather his thoughts. He couldn't fathom how being a sex slave was somehow better treatment than living with Jacques Schnee, but if Willow truly wanted to do this, the least he could do was offer a solution.

"Well, there is one other thing I should mention. Since I'm the one who arrested you, I'd get a huge cash reward for your capture. Or...I can decide to keep you as my personal slave."  
"Perfect! I'll admit my guilt and I can become your slave!"  
"But you realize I can't set you free, right? You'd be my slave for the rest of your life. Even in the case of my death, you'd be sold off for public use."  
"As long as I'm not with my husband!"

Taiyang had no qualms about the slavery punishment Vale instituted, but to see Willow willingly volunteering for it just to get away from her estranged husband almost made Taiyang feel guilty. Still, as he told her before, he was never one to turn down a woman's request, and with only his dog waiting for him at home, he definitely didn't want to be alone any longer.

"To be honest, it would be nice to have a woman in my house again. If this is truly what you want...enjoy your final moments of freedom, Miss Schnee."

* * *

  
Nobody outside of Willow and Taiyang could have predicted what happened at the trial. Despite Jacques' connections and having an army of attorneys ready for her, Willow had plead guilty and went for a plea bargain. Despite her confession, the punishment was the same: Indentured Servitude for the people of Vale.

"Council!" said Taiyang. "As the huntsman who apprehended her, I like to invoke the Huntsman's Award clause."  
"You are aware this includes forfeiting all cash rewards resulting in capturing this criminal?"  
"As a single man living on his own, I could use a personal servant around my house."  
"Very well. The council hereby grants Taiyang Xiao Long custody of Willow Schnee in exchange for forfeiting all rewards pending."

As per usual of a guilty verdict, Willow was stripped down, put in handcuffs, and had a ball gag strapped on. She was also fitted with an aura draining collar, this time attached to a leash for Taiyang to escort her out of court with. As Taiyang was about to leave with his new slave, Jacques was yelling and causing a scene in the courtroom.

"That's my wife you inbred piece of shit! Let her go right now!"  
"She's my property now, Jacques. Take one last look before I take her home to her new life."

Jacques looked into his estranged wife's eyes, and noticed Willow squinting her eyebrows, and could have sworn he saw a smirk forming behind her gag.  
That's when it finally occurred to him that this farce of a trial was all done on purpose by Willow, causing Jacques to nearly jump towards his wife turned slave.

"You bitch! You planned this, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?!"  
"That's enough, Schnee! Cease your outbursts or you will be held in contempt!"  
"I am not leaving here without my wife!"

Jacques continued making an uproar as Taiyang escorted Willow out of the courthouse. The scene of Willow Schnee turned into a slave made worldwide news, and forever put a black mark on the ever-growing problems with the SDC.

* * *

It was about a week since that trial that gave Taiyang full custody to his new slave. Willow was tied up Shibari style, her thighs tied to their ankles and her arms behind her back, while also having a ball gag in her mouth. Taiyang was plowing into her as he was doing nearly every day since Willow became his.

"I noticed you didn't clean the bathroom like I expected!" said Taiyang. "This is what happens when you don't follow my orders!"

Taiyang smacked Willow's ass until it turned red, while all Willow could do was moan and slobber into her ball gag.

"You're lucky I don't sell you on the black market! I know lots of huntsmen that could use a cum dumpster like you, especially the Faunus!" Taiyang pulled back on Willow's hair and looked into her eyes. "Imagine getting fucked by a group of Faunus in every hole, every day! Maybe I should sell you and watch!"  
"Mmmm, mmmmm!" replied Willow, as if begging not to be sold away.  
"You're lucky I'm a lonely man, so I'll keep you around for now!"

Taiyang let go of Willow's hair as he grabbed Willow's hips and gave a few more thrusts before emptying his load into Willow, causing Willow to orgasm as she always did when getting a good dose of Taiyang's semen. After Taiyang was finished, he undid Willow's ball gag as he flopped on the bed to catch his breath.

"You're getting better at this role playing, master," said Willow, planting a kiss on Taiyang's cheek.  
"You really like being talked to and treated this way?" asked Taiyang.  
"Trust me, it's better than my previous life."

Taiyang undid Willow's bonds and then got dressed in his guard uniform before heading off to work.

"I'm off to work. Remember, as my slave, you can't leave this property without me, understood?" said Taiyang.  
"Yes, master," said Willow.  
"All right. I'll be home by morning."  
"Have a good day at work, master."

Hearing that word constantly was starting to bother Taiyang. At first Taiyang tried not to get attached to Willow; the last thing he wanted was to have his heart broken yet again, even if Willow could never leave him. But after spending the week with her, Taiyang couldn't help but develop some feelings for his new servant, and so having him be called "master" was starting to feel wrong.

"Listen," said Taiyang. "I know you're legally my slave, but you don't have to call me--"  
"I insist, master," said Willow. "After all, I'm just some criminal paying for her crimes. Nothing more."  
Taiyang sighed and decided to not push the issue further.  
"Get a good night's sleep then. I want a fully cooked breakfast when I get back. Understood?"  
"It will be my pleasure, master."

Once Taiyang left the house, Willow simply laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling and smiled. When the news became worldwide that Willow Schnee was sentenced, it wasn't long until their respective children found out. Ruby and Yang felt bad knowing their friend's mother was now their father's slave, but Weiss assured them that it had to be a decision Willow consented to and made happen.

Because despite having to serve Taiyang for the rest of her life, Willow never felt freer.


End file.
